dumblandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumbland (Continent)
Dumbland is the main continent of the Dumbland world. It is a very big magically floating continent. Etymology The name "Dumbland" comes from the fact that about 83% of the inhabitants of Dumbland have a very low IQ. Thus making for a appropriate title. History Little is known how civilization started on the continent or where the inhabitants came from. Because there are no schools and little to no libraries on the continent a lot is speculated. The oldies dated ruins are the ruins of a floating square city called "Frisbu " the only known ruins of "Averageland ". Averageland is the name that was given to the continent and also to a great civilization before it's destruction at the hands of idiocy. After the fall of Averageland a great dark age lasting for thousands of years followed. Some kingdoms showed up such as the "Breakfast Kingdom " and the "MS-DOS Kingdom ". The two neighboring kingdoms where great rivals and their leaders would force the populace into slavery to build insane/impractical structures. The Baron (ruler of the Breakfast Kingdom) would want to build 8 pillars having to do with cereal and breakfast. The Duke of DOS (ruler of the MS-DOS Kingdom) would want to build a recreation of the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D. The race would cost almost all the resources, the economies and lives of the countries. Both never completed their projects, but The Duke of DOS came the closes only to be overthrown with there being no money in the countries banks. The Baron would have a much worst fate. Being hanged by his intestines from a top of one of the two built pillars. The Breakfast Kingdom fell into ruins and the MS-DOS Kingdom would fall into chaos with morals and judgment thrown out the window. The surviving towns of the Baron's Kingdom includes "Boggstown", Goobsburg" and "Fuckville". In other areas of Dumbland during the 2nd great dark age other things where happening. A ancient Greek town was built but then abandoned. A insane man would claim himself king of a small island and then build many signs. The man disappeared but to this day the small island would be called the "Sign Kingdom". A compact wild west town was also built near Fuckville. To get Dumbland out of the dark ages Dumbland went through a change by embracing their sinful, lustful, evilness. A "Pretty" Holocaust would come which would result in every single person in Dumbland being hideously ugly. The brick currency in Dumbland would be replaced with yams . New more modern cities started to grow, Dennyton was made the capital of Dumbland,"Dennyton" named after Denny's which it's franchise has spread throughout Dumbland and the Darklands. Even more towns would pop up like "Grove Street", "NASCAR Town" (The ancient Greek town ruins), "Olde Towne", "Floggsville", "Ganon Town", "Motorcadia", "Steamopolis". A new capital was constructed with a mutual cooperation from the surrounding cities of the new capital. The new capital would be called "Dumbland City". A communist country to the west of Dumbland (the country) called "Blocksgrad" started up. Blocksgrad would have a rivarly with Dumbland and also use potatoes instead of yams as currency. Blocksgrad currently has four population centers, "Blocksgrad", "Nimoygrad", "Richard Mourdock's Dam Town", and "Furbyia". To the east of Dumbland two other big nations would also pop up. Big Tex's Desert Empire is a purposely made wild west/ cowboy themed nation. A cowboy war lord by the name of Big Tex would united three cowboy warring states(counties) into a powerful economical and engineering superpower. Near the Desert Empire is also the 4th Reich, a German Empire with a Kaiser at it's head. To the far north of Dumbland is a mountain nation called "Zaunsbauld" formed from people who fled the Baron of breakfast and have began to view Dumbland as very untrustworthy. A small Italian island city state is near the ancient Greek ruins renamed "NASCAR Town". A no mans land territory in the shape of a square is near Blocksgrad that is claimed by no nation because of rumors of the land's cursed forest. Many scarce and remote areas remain in Dumbland people would name these areas "The Virginlands ". There is currently one official transportation network connecting the Dumbland continent and the Darklands continent. Countries *Dumbland *Blocksgrad *Big Tex's Desert Empire *The Fourth Reich *Zaunsbauld *Sign Kingdom Cities And Towns *Dumbland City *Boggstown *Goobsburg *Fuckville *Dennyton *Grove Street *NASCAR Town *Peyote Town *Blocksgrad *Nimoygrad *Richard Mourdock's Dam Town *Furbyia *Floggsville *Steamopolis *Assex *Ganon Town *Motorcadia *Liverblood *Los Capitalismo *Fartcology *Zaunsbauld City * *U1 *U7 *Olde Towne *Dos Castle *Cactus City *Fort Fiscal Cliff *Texadale *Gatlingburg *Wagon Town *Smith & Wesson *Clara Ravine *Nevada *Cabbagestadt *Saint Rowis *Bubbaham Category:Continent